lo que sigue a ese verano
by Sebastiaxciel
Summary: Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que el Mekakushi Dan se a separado, y actualmente solo queda uno de los miembros en pie, aquella joven albina tendrá que guiar a los próximos niños que vivan en Japón que posean habilidades visuales para que no se sientan como monstruos, pero no lo hará directamente, sino que por las sombras. Colaboración con Tina-sama. Imagen hecha por mi


Buenas a todos los presentes que decidieron pasearse por este a esta humilde historia, bueno, parte de lo que habla en el prólogo no es mío, sino que es propiedad de Jin, además de que me inspiré en el one-shot: "el final de aquella organización secreta" que es propiedad de _**Tina-sama**_, este no es más que el prólogo de esta historia, que colaboraremos a la par _**Tina-sama**_y yo, bueno, sin más rodeos, los dejo con este prólogo

* * *

_**Prólogo:**_

_Los días aquellos de verano los veo muy lejanos hoy en día, las peleas entre Kano y Kido hasta hoy que ya no están junto a mi me parecen muy graciosas y meláncólicas, el no poder verlos nuevamente como aquel interminable verano me hace sentir algo en el pecho que no lo puedo describir, pero lo que siento junto a aquello es felicidad al final por el hecho de que ellos nunca me trataton como un monstruo y siempre me vieron como una amiga, incluso me aceptaron en el Mekakushi Dan sabiendo que yo no era como ellos, pero en cierto modo si lo era ya que todos poseíamos una serpiente en nuestro interior, yo dos mejor dicho, ya que una es una fracción de un cuatro heredada de mi abuela y mi madre, y la otra fue aquel día en que mi madre y yo entramos al mundo que mi abuela creó, el Kagerou Daze, aún así ahora, sigo pensando que no era como ellos, aunque ellos me decian lo contrario_

_Momo-san era divertida, no pasaba ni una tarde sin reirme con lo que ella hacía o decía, en pocas palabras se podría decir que terminamos siendo las mejores amigas a pesar de nuestra abismal diferencia de edad, ella siempre me animaba con sus canciones o con sus palabras cuando yo le contaba que me iba a sentir muy sola cuando ellos se fueran para siempre de mi vida, eso si que es ser una idol, ya que nunca dejó a un fan o a un amigo en el desamparo y siempre los hacía sonreir con cualquier cosa que se le podría ocurrir_

_Shintaro-san y Ayano-san siempre estaban juntos después del regreso de Ayano-san, así que se podría decir que no era lo mismo que antes, pero en lugar de silenciar aquel bullicioso lugar lo hacían más animado, ya que a Shintaro-san no le gustaba mucho lo que Ayano-san hacía, y eso probocaba que él hiciera unos berrinches graciosos que mantenían la tarde cálida en la base, además luego de eso entraban las imitaciones de Kano hacia Shintaro-san que lo hacía en modo de burla, lo que hacía que se ganara un golpe fuerte de la lider Kido_

_Sin dejar de lado a Hibiya-kun, el siempre fue un niño chico, aún así cuando pasaban los años, el seguía comportándose como mayor a la edad que le correspondía, lo que hacía que Momo-san se burlara de él y comenzaran una nueva pelea independiente de la que tenían Shintaro-san y Ayano-san de manera unilateral, se podría decir que había una efervecencia en la base del Mekakushi Dan, lo que hacía que las tardes se pasaran volando para mi y me hicieran olvidar por el momento que soy muy diferentes a ellos y que seguiría viva por muchos siglos luego de que ellos se fueran de mi lado_

_Antes de pasar al especial, no puedo olvidar a Ene-chan y a Konoha-kun, mejor dicho a Takane-san y a Kokonose-san, ellos eran la dupla de oro por así decirlo, ya que cuando se aburrian un rato de lo que pasaba dentro de la base, siempre salían juntos a dar alguna que otra vuelta por la ciudad a comer o a las atracciones de elos parques de diversiones de la ciudad, y por la tarde, Kokonose-san volvía con Takane-san en su espalda por el hecho de que podía venir durmiendo o completamente inconciente por exceso de comida y mareo de la montaña rusa, ellos fueron los primeros que comenzaron a asistir con menos frecuencia a la base y solo se les veía de vez en cuando por aquel lugar_

_La última persona de la que voy a escribir, es con quien e sido más feliz que con ningún otro, aquel sujeto se llamaba Seto, él fue el primero que me encontró en mi casa en el bosque, cuando él era pequeño y no tenía mas de siete años, me sorprendió mucho cuando él entro a mi casa y vi que tenía los mismos ojos que yo, él me enseño que puedo controlar mi poder cuando me prestó su iPod y me puso a escuchar su canción favorita, él fue el que me llevó al Mekakushi Dan un par de años después, se veía si completamente distinto a la primera vez, era mucho mas alto que yo, siendo que al comienzo yo era mas alta que él, además tenía una fuerza sorprendente, todo gracias a que en su trabajo de medio tiempo cargaba cajas pesadas, él es especial para mi por el hecho de que fue el primero que me aceptó tal cual soy, además de ser la persona de la cual me enamoré y terminé teniendo una pequeña cuando él ya tenía unos 28 años, y fue del que creo más lloré cuando dejó el mundo de los vivos de manera definitiva_

_Pasando a otro punto, cuando dejamos de ocupar la base donde viviamos aquellos locos días interminables, Kido nos llamó a todos para informarnos que ya estabamos todos mas grandes y que ya no podíamos seguir siendo el Mekakushi Dan, ya que el objetivo incial que teníamos que era ayudarnos mutuamente a aprender a controlar nuestros poderes ya se había cumplido, además de que Ayano-san y Shintaro-san ya se habían casado, y se aproximaba la boda de Takane-san con Kokonose-san, además de que ya casi no ocupábamos la base como lo haciamos en un comienzo, ya que sin contarme a mi, que pasaba todo el día ahí haciendo mis adornos de flores plásticas para vender, el lugar pasaba vacio hasta entrada la tarde como a eso de las cinco o seis de la tarde, que era cuando Hibiya-kun llegaba a hacer su tarea con mi ayuda, y luego de eso comenzaban a llegar todos paulatinamente, para irse como a las nueve de la noche, volviendo a quedarme sola, pero no me quedaba tan sola, ya que Seto se fue a vivir conmigo cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad_

_Dejar los días de verano lleno de risas y alegría fue muy dificil para mi, ya que aunque me reía de lo que hicieron todos en nuestro ultimo día juntos, yo por dentro estaba llorando a mares y si no me controlaba como lo hice ahí, de seguro me ponía a llorar y a gritar a viva voz que no me dejaran sola y que no nos separáramos, pero tdnía que mostrar madures frente a todos y no llorar en nuestra despedida, sino que alentarlos a todos a que siguieran su camino, ya que no podía ser egoista y decirles que no se fueran, Ayano-san comenzó a llorar al mismo tiempo que secaba sus ládrimas, repitiendo varias veces que nos daba las gracias por compartir momentos tan gratos con ella, eso en verdad me dejó calmada y tranquila, lo que me hizo sonreir una última vez para ellos, ya que de seguro era eso lo que ella quería ver, la sonrisa de todos en ese ultimo instante_

_Hoy en día, aunque ya hayan pasado exactamente ochenta años, y yo recien me vea como una joven de veintidos años, sigo recordando claramente como nos divertíamos todos juntos, sin preocupaciones y sin una meta clara además de la de controlar nuestros poderes, aunque quiera escuchar hoy en día nuevamente aquellas risas, carcajadas, peleas y bromas, se que no voy a poder hacerlo, ya que ninguno de ellos esta aqui junto a mi, pero estoy en algo segura, puede que algún momento otros niños entren al Kagerou Daze y salgan de aquel lugar siendo portadores de serpientes, si eso pasa, los ayudaré en todo lo que más pueda para que aprendan a controlar sus poderes y no se sientan monstruos o engendros renegados como yo me pude haber sentido en el pasado_

La mujer que estaba escribiendo en el cuaderno lo cerró tra quilamente dejando a un lado el lapiz que estaba utilizando para escribir en el, se paró de la silla de madera en la que se encontraba u guardó aquel cuadernito en uno de los tantos muebles que había en el lugar, para luego dirigirse a la ventana de su hogar y ver como la fuerte lluvia caía sobre el vidrio produciendo un sonido que al parecer la mantenía relajada

Aquellos días de verano se fueron, pero estoy segura que regresarán algún día, no para mi, sino que para mi pequeña Cloe-comenta la mujer de largos cabellos blancos mientras que desde la ventana observaba un pequeño sillón de color crema, y allí se encontraba una pequeña niña de unos diez años de largo cabello negro y piel trigueña durmiendo plácidamente en aquel sillón, mientras que en sus labios se foemaba una inocente y tierna sonrisa

* * *

Bueno, eso sería todo, si leyeron el one-shot que les mencioné al comienzo, no tienen por donde perderse con lo que relaté este prólogo, ya que están las parejas que ahí se nombraron y bueno, una que yo decidi agregar que ella no pudo, que fue el SetoxMary, dando resultado a la pequeña Cloe, que crece casi al mismo ritmo de la madre, pero solo un poco más rápido, se podría decir que ella crece 1 año por 8 años humanos y bueno, como pudieron leer, sacó el pelo del padre al igual que el tono de piel

Eso sería todo por el prólogo, espero a tener pronto la actualización para el primer capítulo, bye, bye


End file.
